A Strange Friendship
by XkissXthisXmiseryX
Summary: Lily introduces two new girls that Sirius and Snape have become fond of, unfortunatly the girls are best friends which means if anything were to happen between Snape, Sirius and these girls, Snape and Sirius will have to play nice.
1. New Friends

**A strange friendship**

It was a late summer night, the stars in the sky shined brightly against the almost full moon, Remus was preparing for his transformation by setting up in the womping willow, which was not far off, While Sirius, James and Peter were at the lake joking and laughing. Sirius turned his head to see Lily and to other mysterious girls with her. "Hi Lily …… and friends" Sirius said to the upcoming crowd. The second Lily's name was mentioned James's head shot right up. "LILY", James exclaimed grabbing her in a hug. After James let go lily managed to mention, " These are my friends Dylan and Alice," she gestured towards the girls. "Ello ello" the two girls said in union. Sirius stared blankly for a few moments taking in the sight of Dylan, he couldn't help but notice her strange style unlike most people she didn't wear the Hogwarts uniform, she was wearing red and black plaid pants with a black corset, her hair was black with a very vibrant blue and her lips were the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen, she had lots of ear piercings and her lip was pierced with a stud,it was beautiful, he's never kissed a girl with a lip piercing before.. Dylan slowly backed up, " why is he staring at me?" she asked slightly afraid. Having snapped back into reality Sirius ignored her comment and decided to put on the old Black charm. "How would you like to get to know each other better, a lot better?" he cockily asked, putting his hand on her shoulder suggestively. Dylan grabbed his hand and flipped him around coming close to breaking his arm. With him still stuck kneeling on the ground and his arm in her hands she whispered in his ear, "I'm not that kind of girl". "Sorry", Alice apologized, Dylan can be a little hostile sometimes I'm guessing its anger issues. "Down girl, she said to Dylan, as Dylan shot her a threatening glare.

Sirius, absolutely shocked that he was not only turned down by a girl but beat up by one too, decided to comfort himself by finding another girl, that's never been hard for him before why should one girl stop his winning streak now. " How about you Alice", Sirius asked raising an eyebrow, trying to keep his thoughts off the one girl who turned him down. " I'm not that kind of girl either", Alice said as she punched Sirius in the arm, knocking the wind right out of him. A now distraught Sirius made his way back to his friends, who were utterly shocked by these to girls who seemed to live outside reality. " Dude, you got the crap kicked out of you by girls", James said laughing. "You've never been turned down by a girl," Remus said bewildered. The sound of laughter in the distance carried threw the grounds. "Oh fuck, can this get any better!" Sirius yelled as Severus approached. Severus's laughing came to a sudden stop as he saw the two girls with Lily. They don't look like any witch I've ever seen, Severus thought as he stared at the one he would soon find out was Alice. He wondered how a girl like that could be socializing with Black and Potter, he stared at her brown eyes surrounded by faint eyeliner, this wasn't like the other girls who was wearing more black eyeliner then any person should own, it was calming, her black hair much like his own had some purple streaks making her standout and her cloths, things he's only seen on muggles, dark-green army pants and a shirt with long sleeves that had tears in them with zippers on it and some name on the front, Nightwish, what the hell was that? Black broke Severus's gaze, "your not wanted here Snape". "And why not," Lily exclaimed, " he is my friend you know". James was shocked, "how could you want to be near that thing". "Lily said you guys were really nice, I guess she was wrong," Alice said as she grabbed Severus's arm and led him away. "I'm Alice by the way and that's Dylan, " she said gesturing towards Dylan. Its very nice to meet both of you," Snape said shacking his new friends hands, paying particular attention to Alice.

"WAIT, I CAN PLAY NICE", Sirius yelled as he ran to catch up with the crowd. "I'm a nice guy, I swear he said to Dylan and Alice". "He really is", Lily commented, " he's just a horny guy, they can't control their hormones. "I guess every one deserves a second chance right Alice, Alice, Alice," Dylan yelled snapping her fingers in front of Alice's face who was way to distracted by Severus, "well we've officially lost her". "Huh, What", Alice said as she snapped out of her daze. "Never mind," Dylan told her. "Oh, ok then," Alice, muttered as she went back into her daze. "So Dylan," Sirius asked, how come you guys aren't wearing the school uniforms?" "Well, Dumbledore is my uncle, and I have a very large dislike for uniforms and school of any kind, I'm a skipper, I've come to terms with it. So Alice and I pretty much told him that there was no way in hell we were wearing those gay outfits, no offence," as Dylan explained this all Alice slowly came out of her daze. "Did you guys really say that?" Lily asked half shocked and half impressed by their guts. "Yea," said Dylan as she lit up a cigarette, "right Alice". "Yupp," Alice said lighting up one too. "Whoa, what are you guys doing, you cant smoke at school," exclaimed Severus. " Yea I heard that too," said Alice, "it's a shame I don't care, and there enchanted, a little magic goes a long way to keep other people from getting cancer from our second hand smoke". "Dumbledore did it for us," added Dylan before Lily could even ask, "another mandatory thing to be here, well anywhere if you're a smoker". Sirius didn't know if it was because Dylan was unattainable or something new and different from all the girls here but he was really starting to like her.

The night went as the morning started to show as the five walked around getting to know each other and finally decided to get a few hours sleep before classes. Unfortunately Dylan and Alice while they were similar in many ways, Dylan was more physically violent and stood up for others, more brave and while she was a really good person (although she didn't like to wear her heart on her sleeve) her vicious side wasn't strong enough to out way her heart made her a Griffindor. Alice, however having the same qualities as Dylan, had more of a verbal violence, she could cut you down and make you hurt without laying a hand on you, but she would If she had to, her heart was big and she was very kind but her morbid sense of being, which was more then Dylan's, led her more into the Slytheran house, although the fact that she wanted to be with Severus helped too. "Dylan wake up you fucker!" is all you could hear in the Griffindor common room. "Are you sure we should have let her in," questioned Peter. "She's cool Peter calm down, she wont let any Slytherans in here, besides someone needs to wake up Dylan and after getting my ass kicked I'm not looking forward to pissing her off", Sirius replied. "What do you want", Dylan groaned trying to go back to sleep. "Get up or I'm bringing the water", was Alice's only reply. "I'm up! I'm up! " Dylan yelled down the stairs. With one swish of her wand her messy hair was gone and there was blue makeup on her face and a new black corset appeared with a black skirt and combat boots, and suddenly the blue was gone from her hair and it was black with green bags. "Damn I love being a witch", Dylan said to herself.

Down stairs Alice was waiting along with the marauders and Lily. " Never let her in again," Dylan said to Lily. "I'm not making any promises", Lily said honestly, "oh and this is Remus, he's a marauder to". "Hey," Dylan said waving, " I need a smoke". "You need class!" Alice demanded. "Maybe later," Dylan replied. "Sirius want to help?" Alice asked. "Am I going to get hurt," He said cautiously eyeing Dylan up and down,"nice skirt". "Depends", Dylan answered for Alice," What are you going to do?"

Alice pulled a rope from behind her back, "we do things like this," she mentioned as everyone stared at her wondering where the rope came from if she didn't cast a spell. Sirius tackled Dylan to the ground and helped Alice tie a rope around her. " There we go", said a very proud Alice. Dylan tried but she couldn't seem to untie the rope, "Magic," Alice told her. "What's this supposed to do", Dylan said slyly. As Alice went to pull the rope and Dylan to class Dylan just stood there holding the rope using her strength against Alice. "Crap", Alice said. Sirius and James decided to help her, as fast as they could they grabbed the rope a pulled with all their strength. Dylan went flying across the common room and into the wall. "OWW", Dylan yelled. "Holy shit! Are you ok Dylan," Sirius yelled going to help her. "My night in shining armor," Dylan said sarcastically. They gave up on the rope and after a smoke Dylan went calmly, to class. Sirius and Remus had first class potions with Dylan and Alice, the two sat behind the girls. "Sirius what are you talking about, you're the wizard equivalent to a man whore, or at least that's what Alice called you, jokingly of course well in the sense that she wasn't offending you, your are a man whore, but back to the point you cant be in love Sirius, it goes against everything you've ever stood for," Remus argued. "Whom do you love", Alice said turning around just in time to miss Dylan's little explosion. " I'm ok", Dylan yelled back to the group and continued to create a truth telling potion, which was turning out more like a sludge, "guy's I'm itchy", Dylan added. "It's no one", Sirius assured her. "Ohhlala, Sirius is in love," Alice mocked jokingly." Keep your voice down Remus". "Sorry, it just came as a surprise, I mean she's really cool and our friend but you don't fall in love with anyone Sirius, you don't even fall in like. But hey, if you want to get her I'll help all I can". " I don't need help", Sirius claimed. "Of course you don't need help Sirius, and the fact that she kicked your ass, will that help you to get in her pants?" Remus laughed. "It's not about that, I don't care about that," Sirius said with a dazing look in his eyes. Remus's jaw dropped as the bell went an the five minute break started.


	2. Secret Crush

A little disclaimer even thought it's obvious you all know I don't own the rights to any of these characters in this story or in Voldemort's death.

Snape and Lily had first class transfiguration together; they sat beside each other with James and Peter in front of them. It was an hour into the class and Lily was trying to turn her pet cat into a goblet, she looked around her to see how far the rest of the class had progressed. James and Peter were sabotaging everyone else's goblets, typical; Snape was staring off into space, strange, very strange. " Severus, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking, he responded.

"About what?"

"Well if you must know Alice, she's interesting".

"Oh, you like her, should have realized sooner, your always staring at her, its quite eerie actually", Lily said.

"I can't help it though, she's very smart and pretty."

"Yes but she's friends with Griffindor's, I thought you made a really big exception socializing with me."

"I did but I can tolerate Remus and even Peter and Dylan isn't that bad, it's just Sirius and James, they drive me crazy."

"Welcome to my world," Lily said glancing over in James direction. "I could talk to her if you want," Lily added.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't like me", Severus told Lily, "I don't think I could take the rejection."

"Trust me I'll be very discreet about it, and I won't tell James or Sirius ok."

"Tell us what?" James asked suddenly interested in what was going on behind him.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about this, I really like her and I don't want to ruin this before it even starts", Severus said after James lost interest in their conversation.

The bell went before Lily had time to respond, which was perfect for her because Severus didn't have time to talk her out of it. Lily ran out of the room as fast as she could searching for Alice. Lily loved match making even if the couples didn't work out it was fun.

"Owwwwwww!" Yelled Dylan as her and Lily collided together.

"Wow," Alice said laughing, "are you two ok?"

"Yupp Yupp," Dylan said. Followed by a nod from Lily.

"Alice I have to talk to you," Lily said to Alice.

"About what?" Sirius and Remus asked.

"Nothing," Lily quickly said and she dragged Alice away from the group.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Dylan.

"How the hell should I know," Dylan replied, having some idea as to what they were talking about.

"So Alice, who do you think is hot?" Lily asked Alice.

"Umm I don't know, that Spencer kid that sits in front of Molly and Arthur is ok, why?" Alice asked.

"Ummm, ok, how about this, hey Alice who do you think is the hottest in the Slytheran house?" Lily asked.

"Uh, well… I don't know, I guess Severus he's pretty good looking," Alice answered, "What's with the questions though, one would think that you're asking for someone else maybe?"

"One would wouldn't they," Lily said nervously, "people are crazy though so you cant really trust what they think, I have to go, I'll see you in fifth period." With that Lily ran off. Dylan was walking down the hall heading outside for some fresh air. She walked down by the lake staring at the pretty swirls off blue and pink in the sky, she was supposed to be in third but would much rather be here. She lit up a smoke pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw her scenery. "Ahem". Dylan heard a noise from behind her, a smile spread on her face thinking it was Sirius.

"Siri… oh its you," Dylan said disappointedly to what (in her opinion) was a very grotesque figure in front of her. "Luscious".

"Hello dear, and what may I ask are you drawing," he said leaning in to look at Dylan's sketchbook.

"Nothing," She said pulling away and throwing her cigarette but in front of his feet. She had gotten board of drawing her surroundings so instead she was drawing her friends, mostly Sirius. Luscious leaned in closer to Dylan holding her from moving away. Dylan head butted him, kneed him in the face and punched him knocking him out cold.

"Hey Dylan!" Alice called completely oblivious to luscious on the ground like it happens all the time, " I have got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think Severus likes me, I'm not sure though, what should I do?"

"Well how about me and you and Severus go to the movies, it'll be date-like but since I'm there casual in case he doesn't like you."

"Sure," Alice agreed suddenly having a genius idea come to thought.

"Alright I'll invite him, well go tomorrow at 7:00, oh by the way, what are you planning on wearing?" Dylan asked.

The girls walked back inside the school, deciding what to wear, what movie to watch and what to say to Severus.

"Hey guys," Alice and Dylan said to the Gryffindor house.

"Hey". They heard yelled back.

"I'll see yea tomorrow," Alice called as she walked away to her own house common room.

"Bye", the entirety of the house said as she left.

Dylan sat on the couch, "can I draw you?" she asked Sirius and James who were talking about their next prank on poor Severus.

"I'd be honored," Sirius told her with longing tone in his voice that only made Dylan smile inside with hope.

"Can we see it," James added.

"No," answered Dylan.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because," She replied.

"Fine," they answered knowing fully well that they'd find a way to see it. After four hours of talking and drawing and laughing the whole group fell asleep in the common room. Lily sleeping beside James with her head on his shoulder. Dylan beside James with her feet on Sirius's lap resting against his side and Peter and Remus lying on the floor where Sirius and James were trying to throw popcorn in there mouths.


	3. A Surprise Date

A Surprise Date A Surprise Date

When Dylan awoke she accidentally kicked Sirius in the chest, clearly not very hard because he didn't move from his slumber. She looked at her watch it was 11:00, she ran up to the girls dormitory to change, everyone else must have been awake because no one was in there beds, I guess they didn't want to wake the sleeping beauties. Dylan ran back down stairs and decided to leave the boys asleep, they went to bed pretty late last night. She ran over to the Slytherin common room, said the password which Alice told her a long time ago, and walked inside. Luscios Malfoy saw her; a look surprise came on his face. "Follow me now, are you? Well I don't blame you", he said smugly.

" Malfoy, get over yourself", she replied. Slytherins everywhere were staring at her. Bellatrix Lestrange specifically looked at her like she was a freak.

"How did you get in here?" she said as she slowly and threateningly walked towards her, as she reached for her wands slowly she added, "Your not welcome".

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice and Severus said in union.

"And why not," as she said this Dylan had been slowly walking towards her and now right in front of her smiled and eerie smile. She grabbed Bellatrix by the throat and threw her up against the wall, her other free hand holding onto the hand in which Bellatrix's wand was being held.

"Was that really called for?" Dylan asked her.

"Sorry," Bellatrix mumbled after realizing that there was no other way she could get out.

"Oh no problem," Dylan said replying to her as if the apology was actually a sincere one, "Come on Alice," she said ushering Alice towards her room to find clothes for the upcoming night.

After a few hours of searching Dylan had found something manageable for Alice to wear and also happened to throw on something nice for herself. Alice was wearing baggy black jeans and a t- shirt that said books are for nerds with a heart on it. Dylan convinced her to put a little pink in her hair for the occasion, although no one really knows how because all they'll say about it is, it involved lots of rope and a box of hungry kittens. Dylan was wearing her favourite red tartan pants with a pair of light blue converse and her black corset, and she had made her bangs blue. As they reached the movie theatre Alice's face lit up as she saw Severus. Alice examined him very closely; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray button up shirt with a black zip-up sweater over it. "Wow," Alice exclaimed. "Did I mention I stopped of and had a talk with Severus before I came to you," Dylan said with a smile. As Dylan looked closely at the man awaiting their arrival, she noticed he wasn't alone. He accompanied by a man in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with a studded belt. "What's he doing here?" Dylan whispered to Alice, they were now mere steps from the men. "Oh, I invited him," Alice replied before adding the quietest evil laughter anyone has ever heard, "your welcome," she added after her laughter was done.


End file.
